Days of Carly
by lightbeyondpraise
Summary: 500 Days of Summer - iCarly spin off. *Creddie*
1. Day 1

**Days of Carly **

**Author's Note: So, I just recently watched 500 Days of Summer. I decided to write my own spin about it, with Carly and Freddie as the main characters. Obviously, I won't be following the story line of iCarly.**

**By the way, this is my first iCarly fanfiction. Hope you'll enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, 500 Days of Summer, nor the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DAY 1<span>**

My name is Freddie Benson. I'm 16 years old. I'd say that I'm a smart, responsible, and techy guy. I live in Bushwell Plaza with my overprotective, psychotic, insane, clean mother, whom I love dearly, of course.

It's a Sunday morning, May 1st. My mother woke me up at exactly 7 am and immediately made me take a bath, as usual. After taking a bath, I dressed up and wore my church clothes that my mom laid out for me on my bed. Church shirt, church pants, church shoes, church socks. Yeah, my mom's pretty well organized, sometimes in a weird way. Good thing my mom picks out clothes which aren't really that bad. Well, except for the vests. Don't get me started.

I ate, no, I drank pancakes for breakfast. My mom thinks I'd choke on pancakes, well, not only pancakes, but on any solid food, so she blends them and places them in a bowl.

As we were eating…

"So, Freddie.", my mom started, "I heard that we're going to have new neighbors there at the apartment across ours."

"Oh, really?", I was quite interested, usually she'd tell me something about the soap factory or such.

"Yes, and I don't want you to talk to them before I get to know more about them.", she commanded.

"But, why?", I asked.

"Well, they might be serial killers who carries a lot of germs.", she told me, seriously.

I didn't argue. I know that if I'd disagree, she'd just get more insane.

As we were about to go to church, my mom got a call from the hospital, telling her that they need as much help as they can for some reason that she'd agree to go there. Yes, she's a nurse.

She told me to stay in my room until she comes back.

I browsed through , looking for some new stuff, until I heard a loud *thud* from across our apartment. I went outside of my apartment to see if anyone's hurt. There was a girl. I couldn't see her face, because she was looking down, trying pick up all the stuff that seemed to be organized in the huge box beside her before I heard the noise.

"Hey, do you need any help?", I asked. As she turned her head to face me, I froze. She was like an angel. I stared into her eyes, she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

I think I was staring for so long, since she was waving a hand in front of me. She laughed as I seemed to get back to reality.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?", I asked, embarrassed.

She smiled, "Yeah, I said, sure, if you'd like to help me.", she gestured to the scattered things on the floor.

"Oh, well, I'd be delighted.", I smiled at her and started to pick up some of the things.

"Thanks.", she held out a hand in front of me, "I'm Carly Shay, by the way. If you haven't noticed, I'm new here."

I shook her hand, her hand was really soft, "Freddie, Freddie Benson. I'm an old resident here. Well, not literally old, I mean, I kinda grew up here.", I nervously told her, as I placed the things inside the box. I was kind of intimidated by her beauty.

She giggled, "Oh, I see."

There was silence between us. We just continued to fix up the disorganized things.

As we finished, I picked up the box and stood up.

"It's alright. I think I can handle it.", she told me, trying to get the box from me.

Of course I didn't let her take it, "I don't think so. We don't want to have your things scattered on the floor again, don't we?", we both laughed. I took that as a yes. I really wanted to help, because I wanted to know more about her.

"CARLY!", a manly voice called out for her name, it sounded like he was running towards us from the staircase, "I need some more help from…", he turned his attention towards me, "Oh, you got a new friend here? I'm Spencer, Carly's older, but super young and cool, brother.", he also held out his hand to me.

"Freddie.", I shook his hand.

"So, Freddie,", he pointed at the box I was carrying, "I guess you've decided to help."

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing anything 'cuz my mom's…", he cut me off.

"Well, let's get carrying and fixing!", he said ecstatically. Then, he ran downstairs to get some more boxes.

"Okay then.", I tried to sound as ecstatic as him, but I guess I failed.

Carly laughed, "Freddie, ignore him, you don't have to help if you don't want to."

"No,", I looked her in the eye, "I'd really love to help."

She smiled, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, "Thanks."

We had been staring at each other's eyes for quite a while, I wanted to stay in that moment forever, but she broke the silence, "Well, let's get started, then."

As I helped them with their stuff, I got to know more about them.

They moved here from Nevada, because their father thinks that Las Vegas will make them learn how to gamble and such.

Spencer is a sculptor, who's supposed to be in law school.

Carly is beautiful, wait, I already knew that when I first saw her.

Anyway, she's going to the study at my school starting tomorrow! Since she's at the same grade as I am, maybe I'll get to see her more often.

Then, she told me that she wants to be a journalist, and I daydreamed that maybe someday I'll become a producer of some show, with her as my TV personality. I snapped out of my dream when my mother barged in the Shay's open door.

"Umm, hey mom.", I nervously greeted her.

"Freddie, what did I say about…", she started, but Spencer cut her off.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Shay.", he held out his hand to her.

"Marissa Benson.", she didn't shake his hand, knowing my mom, she probably thinks that they're "germy" people.

Spencer shrugged, "Ok, then."

"Freddie, go to our apartment and take a bath.", my mother instructed.

"But mom…", I whined, I tried to make sure only my mom could hear it.

"It's alright, Freddie.", Carly wholeheartedly said, "We really appreciate all the help. Maybe I'll just see you tomorrow at school."

I smiled at her, "Yeah.", then I turned to Spencer, "Oh, and welcome to Seattle, by the way!"

"Thanks big boy.", Spencer replied comically.

"Let's go, Freddie.", my mom pulled me to our apartment.

I glanced back at them. Then, Carly smiled and waved goodbye.

_I think I'm in love._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Should I continue? :D**

**Oh, and I haven't decided on how many days I'll be writing, which is why the title is only "Days of Carly". I'll be updating as soon as you want me to continue. :)**


	2. Day 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your positive reviews! I'm so glad that there are Creddiers out there. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, 500 Days of Summer, nor their characters. I'm also not copying any other story. I haven't read the other story and, now, that I know that there's another story, I will not read it to avoid any "copyright claims". I am just writing my own story similar to 500 Days of Summer, but not exactly like it. Thank you for reading this disclaimer! :)**

**By the way, thank you to accidental_laughter for warning me. :]**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>DAY 2<span>

May 2nd, Monday.

I woke up with a smile on my face, knowing that I'm going to see a lot of Carly today. Aside from being my front door neighbor, she's going to attend the same school I go to!

I was too excited. I got up at 6:30 am and finished getting ready for school at 7:00 am.

The bus stops in front of Bushwell at exactly 7:30 am, a 15 minute drive to school, so we arrive there at 7:45 am. Enough time to get ready for the 8:00 am classes.

Now, I've got 30 minutes to kill.

My mom's still sleeping, because she's got night shifts during weekdays. So, I only depend on my alarm clock and myself during these mornings.

I went outside of our apartment and saw that the Shay's door was open, enough for me to hear them.

"Spence, I'm gonna go to school!", I heard Carly say.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you there?", Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I'll just see you later!"

"See ya!"

Then, Carly became visible to me as she went out of their apartment.

"Oh, hey Freddie!", he greeted me.

"Hi!", I smiled, "Why are you so early?"

She locked the door behind her, "Hmm. Well, why are _you_ so early?"

"Good question.", we both laughed.

"Well, I'm early because I want to walk to school.", she told me.

"Why? Don't you want to take the bus?", I asked.

"Not today, I just want to walk around Seattle, you know? I don't know. I think I want to have a tour or something.", she shrugged and then smiled.

"Oh.", then an idea came to me, "Can I tag along? I'd be your tour guide."

She laughed, "Well, let's get going, then."

I gestured to the stairs, "Ladies first."

As we went down, Lewbert was there, admiring his wart.

I whispered to Carly, "That is Lewbert and his infamous wart."

She giggled, "Yeah, I met him… and his wart yesterday. Is he really that, well, umm… gross?", she whispered back.

"I wouldn't really say that, but yes.", we both laughed loudly.

"AHHHHHHH!", Lewbert screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU LITTLE FREAKS LAUGHING ABOUT?"

"We were just…", Carly started, but Lewbert cut her off.

"FORGET IT! JUST GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE UPSETTING MY WART!"

We ran outside Bushwell and started bursting out laughter.

"Ok, that was a little scary, but super fun!", Carly said, in between laughs.

"Oh, you'll get used to him in just a few days. I mean, he's just like that all the time!", we continued laughing.

This morning couldn't get any better, but, then again, _it could_.

As we continued walking by the sidewalk, I introduced her to the different places we were passing by.

By 7:30 am, we reached the school.

"And this is Ridgeway.", I finally said.

"Wow. This is a lot bigger than I thought. Yeah, I know pictures are small, but…", she stared at the building, "just wow."

I looked at her. She may be amazed by this school, but nothing's more amazing than her for me.

"So, what's your first class?", I asked.

She grabbed a piece of paper in her bag and read it, "Umm. Science with Mr. Henning."

"Really?", I got excited, "That's really unlucky for you to have him as the first teacher you'll meet, but lucky, because it's my first class, too."

"Oh, really?", she looked me in the eye, "And what makes you think that I'm lucky to have you around a little longer?"

"Well, considering the fact that I'm your tour guide, your neighbor, and your only friend, at least for now, you should consider yourself lucky to have me around.", I moved a little closer to her, so that our faces were only a few inches apart, staring at each other's eyes.

She smiled, "Fine, you win."

I laughed, "Shall we?"

She laughed back, "We shall."

I had four classes with Carly today. We sat beside each other in each class. I introduced her to my friends and she made some of her own, too. We also ate lunch together, just us. Some of my friends started to tease us, but we didn't really care. We were too lost in our conversations, well, at least I was.

Then, we walked back home.

As we reached the middle of both our apartments…

"Here we are.", I smiled at her.

"Yep, here we are.", she smiled back, "Thanks for being my tour guide, Freddie."

"I'll be at your service, anytime.", I told her.

She laughed, "So, I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Carly."

She opened her door and went in, "Goodnight, Freddie.", she glanced at me before she closed the door.

I just stood there, staring at her door.

_I've had a really good day, Carly, and it's all because I spent it with you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think of this chapter? :)**


End file.
